Beloved Demise
by MoonMyst
Summary: A mission gone awry, a lost love, a betrayal, a marriage, a dysfunctional team, an insane stalker, a harbored grudge, a political scandal, a kidnapping, and a boy who refuses to say “I love you”. Chaos and Order are not enemies – just opposites.
1. Lost

**Beloved Demise **

**Chapter One – Lost**

**By: M o o n M y s t**

Years after all the devastating events that had tormented the Earth Sphere into war and pain, a few lone souls still lived, their knowledge of life and faith shining through the dark veil that covered the known worlds – for ignorance and despair now reigned freely.

~*~ 

A golden-haired woman sat, her head in her hands. It didn't seem as if she was breathing, her body unmoving, for even as a bitter breeze surged through the room, she did not shiver. Everything had happened so fast, too fast for the once-royal young woman.

A whirlwind of thoughts racked her bewildered mind, each idea discarded with spite. She had no more hope for the future. The one she loved was gone – her love had been stolen from her. And there was no way to get it back – there was no one left to fight for her.

But that was not what she wanted – combat would only make it worse. The wars had ended years ago, at least the evident ones; only they had been replaced with internal chaos. Without the Gundams to keep the order, the worlds were breaking – not just away from each other, but each colony was falling to pieces, and so easily, as well.

Maybe all her pacifistic ideals had been in vain – or maybe they were just the fantasies of a fifteen year old girl. No, peace was an aspiration, not a dream. Someday it would be reached. However, today didn't seems hold the key to true serenity.

"Princess?" asked a somewhat familiar voice from behind her. New breath was inhaled into the petite woman, her head finally rising from its place in her hands. Azure eyes searched for the speaker of the word she hadn't heard in years – very long years.

A slight smile adorned that of Duo Maxwell's face, dark hair crowning his angelic face messily and his long legs carried him close to the hospital bed Relena sat on. He almost seemed like his old comfortable self, except for the hollow look in his blue eyes, which distorted his usual cheerful expression.

"Really Duo, when will you stop calling me princess? That was so long ago – I'm just Relena now." She said, his presence warming her heart. He had been there for her since she first heard, since the news had come of the disappearance – and possibly the death. It consoled her mind that he was there – it almost seemed to right the wrongs that had been committed against her. But his reassuring company wasn't enough to make her forget – or forgive, for that matter.

"Okay, _Relena_, how're you holding up?" he asked playfully as he sat down beside her.

"Fine." She lied boldly, once again putting on the brave mask that had become all too common to her.

"That's a nasty cut you got there." Said the Shinigami, his hand tracing the exposed scar on her shoulder. It throbbed as he touched it and Relena quivered timidly. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just it hasn't healed and whenever I think of how I got that – I don't know, it just scares me." She explained warily.

"It's not your fault, ya know, if you hadn't figured out that setup, then we might not have even known that she was gone."

Relena's sad eyes told him that she didn't need reminding of that fateful day. "But maybe – if I hadn't gone away, maybe she'd still be here." And a solitary tear streamed down her face, running across the bruise that blemished her perfect cheek. 

"Don't worry, we're gonna find her. Don't cry, princess." He said calmly as he pressed her delicate head against his broad chest. An onslaught of fresh tears cascaded down her face, her pale features distorting in pure misery.

She cried the tears she hadn't in years, the tears she had been too frightened to cry. All her pain was let out in the single action, and so she wept in the arms of her friend precariously, hoping beyond all hope for the miracle that seemed to extreme to ever happen.

~*~

The blonde young man stood beside a white door, his eyes drinking in the horrid scene. He didn't think that he would ever have been able to see such pain again, and yet somehow he thought of all the memories attached to the mortality of humans. He thought of the death and destruction, but in the back of his slipshod mind, he reminisced of the exhilarating times he had with his colleagues, his partners, his friends.

People scurried about, a new emergency cart passed by him again, this time carrying a little boy, blood and gore evident upon his body. Quatre turned away, the grotesque figure embedded in his insecure mind. He had thought maybe it was better now; maybe he could come back into society. But more images of the lifeless bodies cascaded into his head, leaving the young man in a helpless state of panic.

He chanced a sideways look in the other direction. His stomach flipped violently and he was afraid he might puke right then and there – but then he saw a figure, as distant as it was he knew it immediately. Quatre's heart pounded elatedly – a familiar face was shining through the crowd and his tall fried walked towards him.

"Trowa!" he cried, catching the brunette's attention suddenly.

Trowa's brow furrowed slightly, but gladness was unmistakable on his face. So long it had been since he had seen his friend. Probably six years – yes, six – when the external battles ended and his fair friend had sought recluse in his mind.

"How are you, friend Trowa?" asked the smaller ex-soldier arms wrapping around his friend to embrace him.

"Very well." Said Trowa, a quiet grin making its way onto his face. Maybe his old companion had not lost all his thoughts. "And you?"

"Much better, now. I was starting to remember our old days together. Do you think about them, too?" he asked tranquilly, the sight of his comrade brining great happiness to him.

"Sometimes." He answered almost inaudibly. It wasn't only Quatre that had trouble coping with the strain a pilot's life had caused. But no one saw the difference in the quiet man, for he rarely expressed his constrained feelings to anyone.

"And how is Catherine?"

"She's fine. She has a new act, though – I guess she got tired of trying to scare me with daggers and has now moved on to axes and other deadly paraphernalia. But – Why are you here?" asked the gentle man, his hands stuffing themselves into the pockets of his jeans.

"I'm guessing the same reason you are." He said, a quizzical look upon his face. In fact, he was rather surprised when his old friend had shown up. All the young blonde had been told was that an emergency had occurred and he had been summoned to the hospital. His psychotherapist thought it would be a good way to get his life back on track – but things were getting just a little to bizarre for his taste.

"You got the same message?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah – it didn't really say what was going on – just for me to be here – this whole thing is a bit peculiar if you ask me." He said, leaning against the antiseptic white wall.

At that moment, a young braided man stepped out of the room the two friends had been standing beside. He sighed heavily, the weight of many problems bearing down upon his shoulders.

"Duo?" they asked in unison, but the Shinigami seemed unperturbed by their 'coincidental' meeting. He stared vaguely at them, poignant cobalt eyes swiveling to look at each of his former cohorts. After seven years, they looked very much the same, but there was a definite difference in all of their features – they seemed more mature, almost too old for twenty-four year old men.

"You're both here for a reason. I'm sure you have been keeping up with what has been going on, so-" he started tiredly.

"No, actually, my psychotherapist thought it best if I didn't read the paper or keep contact with anyone – could you please explain the situation?" asked Quatre quietly, slightly embarrassed at his lack of knowledge.

"Well, if I'm gonna tell the whole story, then we better sit down – this is gonna take a long while." Said Duo, a faint shadow of a smile evident upon his lips. Maybe his plan would work after all – there was just one thing missing – Heero.

**A/N- HI!** how is yous? I is fine! Anways, hope you enjoyed reading that - I left it open for explaining in the next few chapters - and I will rest your eager hearts by saying this - "Heero is not dead." Happy now? probably not. but, I hope you liked and will come back for more! please review - I'd like to know what you think - questions, comments, random rants - all are accepted - opinions, whatever else you have to say! Loves ^_^


	2. Start

**Beloved Demise **

**Chapter Two – Start **

**By: M o o n M y s t **

A solitary shot echoed from the dim alley, the dark night pierced by the deadly sound. Scattered footsteps could be heard and a few unsuppressed moans followed the gunshot. To the people of the neighborhood, these were the usually sounds. There was no point in looking into the cause of the blast – it wasn't like anyone on the colonies actually cared who died – just as long as it wasn't them.

The same bitter taste filled his mouth, the adrenaline running on an all-time high since his soldier days – even if he could never replicate the rush he felt from piloting Zero. There was no time for insignificant thoughts, though; he just wanted to enjoy the surge of epinephrine.

A masked figure leaped from the shadows, his silver sword flailing madly, a crazed cry made Heero turn in readiness, his pistol swiftly moving to a level position. His finger pulsed eagerly as he looked at the assailant. A cocky grin spread upon the Japanese man's face – pure delight in his prey's frugal attempt.

The cocked gun aimed accurately, and with a single movement, the mysterious figure was dead, a silent body that few would remember. But that was the real world these days – you died, if you were lucky someone would lament, and then you were back into the earth -- forgotten to the world.

He heard heavy breathing from behind him, and so he turned, his gun at the ready as he shot systematically, firing rounds into the darkness. A thud confirmed the young man's suspicions; _another_ victim was added to the immeasurable list.

His sensitive ears picked up no more sounds, just the scurrying of rats and other sickening vermin. And so he walked, his gait strong against the harshness of the reality people lived in. Heero felt a slight pressure pulling down on his foot – something was attached, he was sure of it. It could be nothing – but his soldier's sense told him there was something more.

He leaned against the brick wall, it cold touch sending foreboding shivers up his spine. If it was a bug and he was to touch it, a sound vibration would signify his discovery of the device. On the other hand, if it were some sort of weapon then he could be in danger just by doing nothing.

He cursed the darkness, his eyes straining to see what was attached to his shoe. He chanced a slim finger on the edge of the object – it was definitely metal. He prodded it gently, feeling the indentations of some sort of writing – and then a – _What?_ A squishy, sticky substance fixed itself onto his finger. Heero pulled at the mysterious substance and looked intently at it.

Maybe he really was losing his touch – _GUM?_ He had gone through all that hype for a penny stuck to gum on his boot? What were these worlds coming to?

He pocketed the coin, its metallic sheen flashing in the sinister alleyway. _A lucky penny_. And did he ever need luck these days – he had yet to fail on his missions, but they were becoming more pained with each passing one.

Yuy shook his head resignedly, seven years – _only seven years_ – he was practically still in his prime, so why the hell was he having such trouble concentrating? He guessed more training was in need. And so, without much a care in the world, he walked down the filthy alley and into the dank street-

Not noticing the dark figure behind him, holding a small machine dexterously, while flipping a single penny in his hand,

"Heads – I win."

~*~

"So, why are we here?" asked the curious young man, his cerulean eyes full of interest as he sat down in the hospital cafeteria. The three friends sat at a shoddy table, its paint peeling and its unleveled legs wobbling incessantly.

"Well, I guess this all started with us." Said the smooth voice of Trowa Barton, his hair shading his vibrant green eyes, which blinked mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" asked the young blonde, his puzzled complexion leading his friend sigh methodically.

"Geez. . . Haventcha seen anything? Anyone? It's practically impossible to miss what's going on in the worlds." Stated Duo, his voice rising steadily beyond its normal volume.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything." Quatre apologized seeing the aggravated look in the braided man's eyes.

"It's just the worlds' falling apart, get? All those people – all those kids – they don't know what's goin on – just that there ain't enough food for them an' their families. This damned world is one piece a junk." He said, flicking a strand of brunette hair out of his face.

"Why, though?"

"No Gundams – no peace. Heero was right about one thing – everything falls apart when ya take away the force – geez, I can't even go and get a soda without seein' a beggin' kid or gettin mugged." The hollow look in his cobalt eyes becoming more pronounced as he said those words – faint reminisces of younger years coming to light in his mind.

"I still don't understand why I'm here."

"Hold ya horses – I'm just getting to the good part. I know me an Trowa have been in contact once in a while, so he knows most of what's goin on." He said, systematically tugging at the end of his braid. "But, well, this might sound kinda strange, but see, Relena – well, she got married."

"What!?" asked Quatre, shock evident on his sweet face. And as to confirm his friend's words, Trowa nodded before taking a small sip of his coffee.

"It'd be almost 5 years now. Not that you can blame her or anything – she probably tried to invite you to the wedding – was a nice reception – good cake." He said cheerfully, trying to lift the surprise from the fragile man.

"She got married – wow. Never really thought of Ms. Relena that way – you know, I guess I thought she'd get married, but well, I don't know – I just can't picture her with a man – she was always so alone."

"Yeah, well, this isn't really about her, see? I need your guys help." Said Duo, his tone changing to a more serious one as he set down the paper cup of rather disgusting looking coffee.

"You know we'd help you in any way, Duo, just what do you need help with?" and then added quietly, "It's not anything illegal, is it?"

"No – well, not _really_."

Trowa's eyebrows arched curiously, he had been quite silent, not that he wasn't usually hushed, it was just for such a stirring happening, he seemed so very calm compared to his counterpart. It was probably just the hospital food, but something in his gut was telling him that something just wasn't right. The fact that he had noticed a few persons missing didn't sit well in his stomach.

"I can't tell you everything now – just trust me, okay?" asked Duo, praying for any divine intervention that his insane scheming might just actually give him the end result he was hoping for. But then, what's a perfect plan without its drawbacks? He'd just have to deal.

"Okay." His two friends said in unison, not quite sure of what they were actually getting themselves into. But they trusted Duo – but then again, he had been known to do some pretty crazy things. Trust – that's what it was all about.

"Good, now, we can get started."

A/N- Sorry this chapter is so short, but I just took a huge test and I am so drained! Hey, don't worry, this is NOT a Heero/Relena romance. I repeat – NOT! It isn't a Relena/anyone story. And you can take the relationships whichever way you like – I don't care – it's your perspective, think what you like! please review - I'd like to know what you think - questions, comments, random rants - all are accepted - opinions, whatever else you have to say!


	3. Home

**Beloved Demise**

**Chapter Three - Home**

**By: M o o n M y s t **

A dimly lit apartment stood quietly, its foreboding appearance unnerving the anxious people that passed by it. For some time the building had been vacant, but still no one had dared go inside of it. Once in a while a homeless person would go inside seeking its shelter in the cold nights of Earth, but for some reason unknown to the people of the city, the destitute persons never came out. And so, it was left to itself, alone and unoccupied – well that's what everyone thought, at least. 

"Get up, kid," Said a harsh, unfamiliar voice from above the sleeping young girl. In return, the blonde child looked up, blinking from silent shock. She wasn't at home in the mansion – no, that was obvious from the dirty linens that covered her petite body and the gloomily peeling wallpaper_. If I'm not at home, then where am I_? 

"Come on, get up," said the voice once more, she wasn't quite sure where it was coming from, she only knew the person had be somewhere above her. Trinta peered precariously into the darkness; unsure of what was going on, only knowing that this wasn't right. 

"Who are you?" asked the young child, her bright eyes searching the shadows for any sign of familiarity. 

"No one," They said gruffly and then thrust an arm into Trinta's view, a lopsided bowl of mush in the hand, "Just stay quiet and you won't get hurt. 

"Where's my mother?" she asked worriedly. She looked warily at the porridge like substance and took it from the hand. She wasn't all too sure she liked the way the man spoke – his callous words frightened her and his menacing obscurity seemed to hold the truth to what was going on. 

"Somewhere." 

Trinta's eyebrows arched in apprehension, her mother wasn't here – then where was she? What had happened? Why was she so alone? A weary tear slid down her pale cheek gracefully – but her eyes were unable to contain the moisture, and so an onslaught of tears ran down her face as she cried. 

"Hey kid, shut up," Said the voice again, its same cruel words invading her delicate psyche. 

"I want my mother – and I want her now!" she cried determinedly. 

"Shut up!" he yelled ruthlessly, the hand once again plunging into her eyesight range. She backed away, a terrified look on her angelic face. 

The hand came brutally into contact with the side of the young girl's little golden head – its slap stinging against her skin. 

"Itai!" A petrified look adorned Trinta's face. No one had ever hit her – no one had ever dared touch her without her permission. But she wasn't at home anymore – no, she was in a strange place with strange rules – most of all strange people – people who intended to harm her. 

The fair-haired child cowered in the shoddy bed, wrapping her covers around her for some sort of protection. She couldn't think of a time when she had wanted her mother more than this – she wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything was all right. 

But nothing was all right – it was all wrong – more wrong than she could ever imagine.

**~*~ **

"I love you." She said brashly, her head tilting to the side flirtatiously as she looked into the stunning blue eyes of Duo Maxwell. 

He stared at her, startled for a moment before casually responding, "You too." 

An inquisitive eyebrow arched dramatically on Hilde's face. But she said nothing, preferring estranged silence to the deliberations racing through her head. She would never tell him – never let him know. But just like a young child should never have to bear the burdens of war – you shouldn't tell Duo Maxwell what you really felt – at least not to what extent you felt for him. 

"Well, I gotta go – see ya!" he yelled as he raced through the door of their apartment and down the stairs in his usual nonchalant rush. It was amazing – his agility and ease in everything he did. Never once did he falter or misstep, he just slid down the staircase smoothly and as gracefully as one dared to say Shinigami was. 

Dark locks slid into Hilde's eyes leisurely as she leaned her head against he door – not truly thinking, and yet not actually dazed. Something about that American boy made her feel that way. As if she was there but she really wasn't.

She knew for certain that he was keeping something from her – that much was obvious. But what was it? All these midnight runs and waking with no one else there – what was his secret? If it was a woman, then he might as well tell her – it wasn't as if they were really seeing each other romantically or anything – _Just friends_, is what she told herself. 

The young woman sighed tiredly and stretched her arms to let out the sleepy feeling that almost consumed her. Maybe she had better sleep, after all, what use was an exhausted spy? Tomorrow she would find out what all this surreptitious business was about – just not today, because today she was much too tired. 

Hilde sighed as she crawled into the covers of her bed, its warmth spreading over her and slowly pulling her into the land of dreams. 

A creak sounded from the door and a stealthy hand reached inside of Hilde's room. It furtively clutched the doorknob and a loud exhaling would have been heard by the German woman had she not been asleep so soundly. 

Through the darkness, a cocky smile was evident on the face of a cloaked figure. Perhaps, for the raven-haired woman there would be no tomorrows.

**~*~ **

"Have you heard anything?" asked the uncharacteristically tranquil young man. Duo moved across the room almost tiredly and leaned against an expensive silk sofa. He looked up at the young woman, her fair hair glinting in the sunlight that streamed through an open window. 

"No, not yet, but I'm sure we'll hear from them soon." She said happily, her eyes searching the room for the decanter, which already happened to be empty. She took her crystal glass from off the table and downed the last of the burgundy liquid. Her body was never good at holding down alcohol, but the times seemed to demand its presence in her. 

"You really shouldn't be having that stuff, you know," he said teasingly, "It'll kill you." 

Relena laughed heartily, her body wobbling to the side dramatically, "There are quite a few things in this world that can kill me." 

Then Relena fell silent, her face wilting despairingly. Duo knew what she was thinking about – or rather who. It had been so long since any of them had seen or talked to each other – only Duo had remained close. He wasn't all that sure why, though. It wasn't as if they had all that much in common. _No,_ he thought_, we do have a few mutual ideals – like peace. _

But the other two had no common ground– nothing that could ever make a relationship. That's probably why Relena had gotten married – she finally realized that it would never work. Even if Duo was extremely certain that her girlish love would never be forgotten. 

"If I get any new developments, I'll call you." She said dazedly, her mind fully focused on the Japanese youth that had filled her heart as a girl. 

"Yes, Princess." 

Duo walked out of the room, his brunette braid following him obediently. A slight smile evident upon his face. This might be easier that he had thought – a weak Vice Foreign Minister and an exceptionally strong team to break through the lies. Perhaps, there were such things as plans without hitches. 

"How is she?" asked Quatre, his beatific blonde hair shining in the early fall light. He was still troubled with the news he had learned just a day ago. Relena – married. So much had changed – he wasn't sure it was for the better, though. 

"Like a woman whose daughter has just been kidnapped." Said Duo, his face rather emotionless as he pulled his cellular phone from a pocket in his jeans. 

Quatre's eyes widened in shock – so this is what it was all about. He was wondering when he would tell him the whole story. He had always been fond of surprises, but he wasn't sure he liked the ones Duo just kept giving him. 

Trowa appeared at the door, his nonchalant attitude rising above the fears he was feeling inside of himself. "You told him?" he asked quietly as he turned in Duo's direction. 

"Nah, not all of it – I'll leave it to you. I have an important call to make." 

"Thanks." Said Trowa, his emerald eyes sarcastic. Did he always have to be the one to break his little friend's mind? He just hoped all this shock wouldn't hurt the little man – he was already fragile as it is. 

"Tell me what? Trowa, what aren't you telling me?" he asked. 

"Well, its actually not all that relevant when you think about it – just a few details our friend forgot to mention." He said, "You've been gone from society for such a long time that it just sounds astonishing – but all this progressed over a very long time period." 

Duo raised a curious eyebrow – so he was gonna give it to him slow. If he thought Relena being married and having a baby was too much to handle than he was really in for it – though it was a rather predictable piece of information seeing as anyone who was with Relena was in mortal peril. Her husband was not exempt from the young woman's dangerous lifestyle. But he could see that Relena shed no true tears for the man – he was but her husband – nothing else. 

Speaking of love – he was going to die if he had to lie to Hilde one more time, but just couldn't bring the Preventers in on this one – it was too risky. Of course, he put these thoughts into his mind to crush the ones that were telling him he felt a certain affection for the young German woman. 

Duo flipped open the phone, pressed a single solitary button that had never been pressed before and said the words, "Ichi, this is Ni, we need to talk – and soon. Meet me at the shipyard. Ten o'clock." And flipped the cell phone's cover back on. _God, this is going to be one hell of a day. _

Then, being his foreboding self -- a tickle on the back of Duo's neck made him turn around, his eyes searching for the source of his curious nature. He saw nothing, though, and was about to turn, when a loud blast could be heard from the next room – the malevolent sound followed by an explosion that surged through the building and its occupants.

**A/N**- *sigh* it took so VERY long! Ah! I can't be having writer's block already, can I? (ugh!) Well, thanx for reading, a small cliffie (please don't trip over it!) I hope the formatting turns out on this *crosses finger* Oh and thanx to Duckyinsane for reviewing (ur input is much appreciated) Have a great day (or night)! please review - I'd like to know what you think - questions, comments, random rants - all are accepted - opinions, whatever else you have to say! ^_^ Loves


	4. Salvage

Beloved Demise **Chapter Four – Salvage **

**By: M o o n M y s t **

**Disclaimer –** I own nothing but the plot – please do not sue me – I haven't the patience nor the time nor the money to go to court. This disclaimer pertains to all the chapters of the story.

_God, this is going to be one hell of a day. _

Then, being his foreboding self -- a tickle on the back of Duo's neck made him turn around, his eyes searching for the source of his curious nature. He saw nothing, though, and was about to turn, when a loud blast could be heard from the next room – the malevolent sound followed by an explosion that surged through the building and its occupants. 

~*~ 

He'd been waiting for what seemed like hours now. A quick glance at the watch upon his wrist confirmed his theory – and informed him of the approaching figure in the distance. A slight twinge pinched his arm, making him turn off the detection device. So, he was finally here- well, he hoped he was here, at least. There are only so many hours in a day and Heero certainly didn't feel like wasting them on a mission of reparation. 

Perhaps he should forget the whole thing – it wasn't as if he couldn't pay him back at another time. No, his former partner had asked this specially of him – and so he would just have to tough the unbearable sarcasm and wit that often flowed from his mouth. 

A salty breeze encircled the young man, its bitter coldness wrapping around his warmth and choking it out of him – surely autumn wasn't always this cold – or perhaps it was only his soldier sense warning him of the present dangers of standing on a sea dock, with scant firearms and no way of protecting himself against any sort of attack, but then again – he _was _the infamous Heero Yuy. 

"Mr. Yuy?" asked a strangely effeminate voice from the shadows that surrounded him. He instantly turned, scolding himself for being so cocky. Sure he was the best, but there was always some trying to steal that title – and Heero didn't feel like giving it up this soon. 

"Yes." He said sharply, Prussian eyes squinting the scene precariously. 

"I suggest you come with me." She said, her voice more commanding than requesting. Heero almost smiled at the woman's presumptuous nature, it wasn't everyday you found someone who could actually look him in the eye and command him about. But then again, he wasn't quite sure whether she was looking, as her face was hidden by the twilight darkness. 

"Let me see you." He said, adding no hint that he had listened to her obtrusive words. While he respected confidence, he detested insolence. 

He was sure the woman smiled when she heard him, as her voice was almost merry. "If you must." 

Moreover, Sally Po stepped into the dim light of a nearby lamppost, her quiet blue eyes giving off a familiar glow. How could he not have remembered that voice? Gleaming light brown curls bobbed amiably, a tired smile making its way upon her face. Why such mysterious conduct when they had worked along side each other so long ago? 

Sure, he wasn't all that excited about the whole going back to seeing his old partners, but there was a certain air of bitterness. Perhaps doing this favor wasn't the best idea of his career – but he owed them, and so he stepped closer to Sally. 

"Where's your transportation?" he asked coolly. 

"Right here." She said, pointing to the large motorcycle that lay incompetently upon the ground. Her eyebrows arched simultaneously, not quite sure of what the young man's motives were, but quite certain of the fact that his understanding of the situation was but a façade. 

Sally lifted the motorcycle into a standing position and got on. Heero characteristically said nothing, but straddled upon the bike behind Sally, whose sapphire eyes never left the nonexistent place in front of them. 

"This Wufei's?" 

"Maybe." She said vaguely, eyes full of a peculiar glint. 

Heero gave her a questioning glance, but decided not to press the matter, "Where are we going?" 

"Oh, I think you know where we're going." 

It had been seven years – seven whole years. Did everyone expect him to remember all that had gone on? He had a few ideas where they might go, but he was sure that these places had changed – the times had changed – and most definitely, the people had changed. Besides, he trusted them enough to know that they wouldn't keep the same safe houses and meeting places as before. And if they did, then it was a wonder they were still alive. 

The sound of a motor starting snapped him back into the moment. Sally loosened her grip on the handle bar and released the brake. Heero braced himself for a sudden burst of speed and glared evenly into the night. Just as expected, Sally pushed the gas pedal down hard and they sped off into the dark abyss – one doubtful, the other hopeful. 

**~*~ **

_What the hell was that? _

Duo, his body sprawled across the floor, thought. He lifted his tawny head and sighed. _So much for hitch-less plans_. He stared at the floor for a few seconds before lifting his bedraggled body into a sitting position. He knew he had better make sure everyone was okay, but he was feeling so very weak. A five second deliberation told him that some sort of explosion had taken place, and so, that was his reasoning for the slipshod manner in which he lay. 

"DUO!" someone called, their voice ringing throughout the chaotic building. Shinigami stood abruptly, his cobalt eyes searching for the source of the distressed cry. His body was in pain, but still alert – a quiet sense of need filling his mind at a rapid pace. 

A few people moved around the fallen debris, their faces hollow and anxious. Duo lifted his legs over a large piece of hardware that looked a lot like a computer, mutilated to an immense extent. The door to the room he had just left out of, was in sight, and he forced his weary body to try and open it. 

His hand clutched the knob and then pulled back quickly. His slim fingers now blistered and burned. He moved back several paces and kicked the door a few times before it eventually opened, preferring a sore leg to a crispy hand. 

He entered the hectic scene in time to see a flash of shocking blonde hair attached to a body that was now falling out of a window. He raced to the ledge, but there was no one there – just a street now filling with people who had heard the bomb go off. 

Duo turned to face Trowa, his lithe form now leaning over a blank computer screen. Trowa seemed fine enough, a few scrapes, but he was sure the acrobatic male could handle that. His main concern was with something else. 

He wasted no time on unnecessary questions and went through the door at the end of the room, which lead to Relena's private study. 

_Relena_. Oh God, if she was dead then everything was ruined – _everything_. 

But instead he found the blonde woman lying across a plush sofa, her eyelids closed, but her body moving with breath. Duo stared, confused. Was she sleeping? How could she not have heard the blast? Geez. . . the whole thing was getting more confusing by the second. 

At that moment, Quatre ran in, his small mass halting as he saw Duo staring at Ms. Relena. His clothes were disarray, but there was no sign of injury on the young man, his pale skin as flawless as ever. 

"What happened?" he asked hastily. 

"I don't know – I – I think it was some kinda bomb. . ." his voice trailed, but his eyes not moving from Relena. How could she still be sleeping? 

"I don't understand – what's going on? Is Ms. Relena dead?" he asked precariously, eyes widening dramatically at the thought. 

"Nah – she's just sleeping. Peacefully." He said and then snapped back into reality. Where had Quatre been? In all the excitement he had forgotten to look for him. Shocking blonde hair – Quatre. Could it be? 

"Where were you?" asked demandingly, turning to face the surprised young man. 

"I went to go get a package that Relena's personal guard said was downstairs. But when I got there – there was no guard or a package. That's when the explosion went off and I ran up here as fast as I could." He explained, his eyes pleading for his friend to understand. "It's all my fault." 

Then Trowa entered the room, a small device in hand. He looked from Duo's suspicious glare to Quatre's delicately frightened one and said, "The bomb wasn't nuclear, so no need to worry about radiation, but I can't get a pin-point on where the bomb came from – that probably means it was moving when it went off." 

"Right. Don't call the police – the next thing we know the Preventers will be breathing down our necks. And we can't have that." Said Duo, a bit more harshly than before. But he was mad – well, more like upset. But how could this have happened? All his carefully thought arrangements almost blown up? And by who? Surely not the kidnappers. No, Relena's lifestyle was dangerous, and besides, what would they want? They already had the Vice Foreign Minister's daughter, Trinta. 

Why couldn't it be simple, like the old times – the good guys were good and the bad guys were bad. Now, he wasn't sure what to think. "Wait – was anything taken?" 

"Not that I know of, but I haven't looked over everything – the office's a mess." Said Trowa, his eyes narrowing, "You don't think someone wanted to steal something?" 

"I don't know. I just don't know." He said quietly, his hands moving to his eyes and rubbing them softly. God, this was all messed up. It would be a miracle if he could salvage the mission. But that was what he did best - salvage things. Perhaps this incident could be used to his advantage. _Hmm . . . Perhaps . . . _

"Let's get this cleaned up, guys," he started, his voice much more cheerful, "And could someone wake up Ms. Relena?" 

Quatre smiled, he always disliked when people were in a bad mod. But he should never have gone to get the package – he should have sent Rashid or someone else to get it – then maybe he could have helped. Or perhaps if he had run faster when he heard the blast they might know what was going on. Quatre sighed, he really had to stop beating himself up about things that couldn't be changed. 

Trowa, more reality minded than his shorter friend, walked over to the sofa and peered down curiously at the sleeping woman, her body curled into a safe ball. He wished he could do that right now – just coil up in his bed, where he felt safe. 

Trowa tapped the once princess lightly on the shoulder – but she didn't budge. He waited a few seconds for some sort of response, but none came. So, he nudged her harder, but still gently. But no sign of reaction was evident upon the fair-haired woman. Trowa peered bewilderedly at her and once again, prodded her. 

He stepped back and said, "Ms. Peacecraft?" 

By now Quatre and Duo had joined their friend by his side, staring along with them. They knew that this was no ordinary sleep that Relena seemed to be engaged in – something was awry. 

"Quatre, call an ambulance," Said Duo, his voice nearly shaking with hesitance. 

"Are you su-" started Trowa, for he knew that by doing so, the authorities would be notified and therefore the Preventers would come to the rescue – and the last thing he wanted was Hilde in on this. While Trowa had never really know love, he knew his friend was in on its infamous secrets. However, when Hilde had joined the organization, he was sure Duo hated it – he hated not knowing where she was and what she was doing. Most of all he hated the danger that they put each other in by living under the same roof. 

"Ya, I'm sure." Said Duo. 

"Okay," replied the Arabian, who had no real sense of the ponderings that ran through both men's minds. 

For the final time, Duo reached out and pushed Relena's unconscious, but breathing body. What had happened? What had gone so wrong? Duo sighed. An unconscious princess, a missing soldier, a kidnapped daughter and a band of rebels – was there anything else he was forgetting? Oh yeah – a German girl obsessed over the fact that he'd never said 'I love you'. Well, things were definitely starting to get chaotic. Maybe he should have made some time in his plans for disorder. 

The faint sound of sirens from a distance caused Duo took look up at the confused room. He had never been in a situation like this – never had to know the estranging pain of feeling so very perplexed and excited at the same time. He wondered if he'd be alive to remember it. 

**A/N-** And the plot thickens! If you are wondering about my mental status right now, I will not blame you, however, I do think my mind is stable (just not when I'm writing, lol) Wow! I was going to go in another direction with this, but then I changed it - so the events that were supposed to take place this chapter are going to take place in the next one! Yea! 


	5. Rest

Beloved Demise 

**Chapter Five - Rest **

By: M o o n M y s t 

A dark-haired man stepped into a dusky room, the evening stars just about to appear for their nightly ritual. The room had one entrance and one exit, a large metal door, whose ominous presence seemed to loom over them. For the man was not unaccompanied, but instead, a tall, light-haired woman was next to him. He looked at her for further instruction, but she gave no hint as to what to do, but instead, stared blankly into the darkness. 

Heero stood still, his body unmoving as he stood silently – patience was a virtue after all. But he didn't have to wait long, though, as a box upon the second door spoke, "Name and Password. 

"Sally Po –" but she stopped there, turning to Yuy in a sharp movement, stared apprehensively and then said, "vingt-quatre." 

Heero looked at her, his face betraying no emotion, but his eyes laughing blithely. So she didn't trust him – it wasn't as if it was a first, or that it should surprise him. It was just different than usual – these days he never worked with anyone, and therefore never had to deal with the endless stress of being a 'team-player'. 

Uncharacteristically lost in his own thoughts, Heero jerked as he heard the moaning of a door on its hinges. He looked around the room again, realizing that there was actually another door, blending into the shadows that draped the solid walls. 

"Through there." She mumbled, pointing in the direction of the door. 

"Duo's in there?" he asked. 

Sally raised a puzzled eyebrow, but said nothing. Heero ignored her body language and subsequently sauntered through the open door. 

A scene of unimaginable magnitude lay before him – one he had never expected. Taken aback, he stood in silent mode, his mind screaming for him to do something. 

"…" 

He watched each person intently, looking for some sort of familiarity in their eyes. Five guns were pointed directly at him, each one level and steady – no sign of hesitation or second thought. Didn't they know who he was? Didn't they recognize him? Seriously, somebody was playing one messed up joke. 

Granted, none had gotten all that close to him, but two years working together justified this strange feeling of betrayal. And with that certain emotion, came the trigger in his mind yelling for him to act now. He took his mind's advice, and reached to his coat collar, seemingly readjusting it, but furtively making a point of pressing down upon a miniature button, which just happened to arm a bomb he had strapped to his chest. 

Out of the familiar faces, came another, even more recognizable one – Lady Une. 

She stood, hand on hip, unsmiling. She peered evenly, and then laid down her own gun. With the nod of her head, Zechs, Noin, Hilde, and Chang followed her example. It was quite a sight, really. Each one laying down their weapon of power with spite. They seemed ready at a moment's notice just to fire them. What had he done to deserve such malice? 

"Mr. Yuy?" 

Heero grunted in return, not trusting his voice to keep in the surprise he was feeling. Four years as a mercenary, and everything in the known worlds became predictable – a sad day for the ex-pilot to realize such. 

"I'm sure you were expecting Mr. Maxwell, but he is furthermore occupied at the moment." She said slowly, looking to each of her companions, and then turned back to scrutinize him. 

"I have no association with Maxwell." Was his only reply. 

At that moment, Sally entered the room, walking towards the group, a handgun evident in its hostler at her waist. Taking note of it, he looked to the door behind him, which was now closed. 

"Really, Heero? Because I recorded a telephone conversation, which happens to include Duo and a man who's voice sounds an awful lot like yours. Coincidence, I guess." 

Why was everyone acting like this? It just didn't fit. Sure, he hadn't exactly been on their side of the last five years with the whole 'killing people for a living' thing. But this childish vendetta was too much. 

"What do you want?" 

Sally looked to Une, who looked to Zechs. _What the hell is going on?_ Something was beyond fishy and he was beyond waiting. A few years ago he would have killed himself to keep his secrets, but now he couldn't help thinking that he wanted to succeed in this mission more that anything else – he was making it personal.

~*~

"Hey kid! What're you doin?" 

The girl turned quickly, eyes widening as she saw the approaching figure. She turned back to the screen and began to click the icons madly. Having no idea what she was doing, she desperately prayed that something would connect and she'd be able to see her mother again. How she missed that maternal woman, even if Trinta knew the truth. 

"What the hell!" cried the man, pushing her to the side. The fair-haired child screamed as she came into contact with the plaster wall. The man glowered, snatching the laptop from the floor and cradling it in his arms. 

Trinta let out a small sob – all she could muster from her dehydrated body. Let the sparse tears run unchecked down her grubby face. She couldn't remember how long it had been since she had bathed or cleaned her poor body. But being held captive had shown her that it wasn't all the unnecessary things that she should fret over – but those things that were essential to life. The young girl existed with no intention of living until the next sour dawn. 

"What did I tell you, kid?" the man asked, nearly stepping from his shadowy world, and into hers. He seemed so genuinely upset, that she wondered if she had only just tried to escape. Perhaps all that clicking had sent a message to her mother. But the likelihood of that was less than slim to none. Soon despair set back into her heart, and all hope of being rescued was beyond lost. 

"Hey! You – yeah, who else? You come near this computer again and I will not hesitate to kill you. Okay? We got that straight?" 

The wheat-blonde nodded numbly, still shocked from her desperate attempt at freedom. But why would the man have left his laptop out for her to see if he was so disconcerted by the fact that she had merely touched the keyboard. Things just didn't add up. 

What was truly going on? And they said the world had a much simpler view from a child's eyes. Well, right now things weren't looking all that simple. What was going on?

**~*~ **

"It came." 

Trowa Barton looked up from the massive stack of papers that lay on the desk he occupied. His vibrant green eyes shone in a cat-like manner through the shadows of the weakly lighted room. He stood in readiness and walked over to his comrade. It had finally come. 

"What does it say?" he asked expectantly. He was suspicious as to why the captors had taken so long in responding, as he had already ruled out the possibility that Trinta Peacecraft had been killed – there was no reason for it. She was only a three year old little girl, even if she was the only adored daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister. Surely her captors weren't as dumb as to think that Relena would do what they wanted – whatever it was, she would rather resign than give in to any sort of thing that might cause pain or death, since that is what most kidnappers usually wanted – that and money. 

Quatre looked into his friend's eyes sadly, "Nothing." 

"What do you mean?" he asked urgently, and a bit harshly in contrast to his usual tone. _Nothing?_ What was that supposed to mean? He was prepared for most anything – anything but nothing. It just didn't make sense, but then again, when did the world start making sense? 

"The note came by fax just a few minutes ago. It says they have Ms. Peacecraft, but really nothing more. Towa, what does it mean?" he asked, his faced etched with worry. He had thought that his companion might know something he didn't – after all; Trowa had been in this sort of business long before the Arabian had. But the perplexed expression on his face seemed to radiate his insecurity of the situation. 

"I don't know what to think. Give me the letter – there might be some hint. 

But after a few moments, and a scrutiny at a scalding intensity – nothing more was found. A blank letter from a kidnapper – that was certainly original. And what with Relena still in the hospital, things were getting freakier by the second. Yes, the Vice Foreign Minister had yet to awaken from nearly twenty-eight hours of sleep. Hopefully, the doctors would be able to find some way of stirring her and then they could carry out a proper investigation. 

Duo, who had only told Trowa of his whereabouts, was still deciding on what course of action to take – or that is what he had said. Nothing was what it seemed these days. The brunette scanned the room quickly, noticing that Quatre was leaving. The young man had done a lot of sneaking off lately. In fact, it was downright suspicious. But why should he question his friend's loyalty? They'd been through thick and thin together, and now it was Trowa's chance to show himself a worthy friend until the very end. 

_Well, Duo's probably going to want to know about this._ He thought, placing down the paper as he reached for the telephone, which had only been reconnected a few hours after the bomb had gone off. And after remembering with perfect accuracy the number Maxwell had given him, Trowa dialed. 

However, the line was busy. A deafening tone resounded in his ears, only adding to the unneeded stress he was feeling. Everything was happening now of all days. And while his piloting days had been confusing, they were nothing compared to the bewilderment he was feeling now. 

The young brunette sat down in a chair, slumping against the warm and relaxing material. How long had it been since he'd slept? Much too long. In fact, for the last week his slumber pattern had been rather off. Somehow, Trowa managed a light and restless sleep in the office's chair. And though he wouldn't know - it was about to be the last sleep he would have for a _very_ long time.

**A/N- Hi!** Yeah, I'm back, better than ever. However, I do warn you that this has not been edited in anyway, and will most likely stay that way. Just too lazy! Well, after been brainwashed into watching hours of Shinhwa, I am exhausted, and just felt the need to update this. New summary – much cooler, I might add. Hope you enjoyed! 

Standard disclaimers apply


End file.
